


Remember Me

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt lost his memory. He remembered everyone shortly after the accident, except for Kurt. angst!Kurt drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Every day, my dad looks into my eyes. He stares directly at me and I ask him, "What's my favorite color?" Or "where did I go to kindergarten?" Or "What was the one thing I wanted on my third birthday?"

Every day, he stops looking. His eyelids retreat, and the pain I feel blares on his face. I used to say my dad didn't know me. I used to talk to Mercedes about how he didn't understand. Well, now he really doesn't. He doesn't even know who I am. Sure, he knows I'm his son - he knows my name, where my room is, what classes I'm taking. He knows I want to be a designer. But he doesn't really know me.

He doesn't know that I spent three months sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for my mom to make me a peanut butter sandwich after she died. He doesn't know that the first time Carole cooked dinner; I needed to go as far as my car would take me just to stop shaking. He doesn't know that the reason I don't love Finn anymore is because I figured Finn didn't deserve to have both Hummels love him. My dad doesn't know how much I've given up for him and how much that hurts me now. What does he know? Finn fucking Hudson.

Every day, I look into my dad's eyes. I stare into them and wait for the exact moment when he realizes it's useless.

Maybe I'm not memorable. Maybe it's because he never really loved me as a son. Maybe that's why he remembers Finn. Or maybe he's just blocking out the biggest disappointment he ever had.


End file.
